For a stand-alone slot machine found in today's casino floor, the necessary random number generator and games rules are stored in a computer board that reside within the machine. Also, the stand-alone slot machine is hardware oriented with only one game (or one set of games) residing within the computer board of the machine. To change a slot machine's game title, either the entire machine or the computer board or chip inside the machine need to be changed.